massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Gartono
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story I wake in my abode with the sun gleaming through the stained glass bringing a happy sence to the room. I rest still on the hand made hamic my mother created for me at year five when we had done all there was to achieve or deed at the moment. Moving at a sluggish speed out of the hamic, I walk out into the living space. The entire utopia was still at rest in this time of day, so I decide to walk outside to adore the first even sun rise that was a true orange. Unfortunately, it was the last I would ever see... It was mid-day and my younger siblings were doddling around with the golems, swinging on there arms. My mother was attending the guarden to cook stew at supper. Father was helping a group of engineers, enchanters, smithers and priests make the first ever sword of light, said to protect and destroy any form of darkness. My grand father was an elder of the city, deciding if they should make the mythical end portal. I leave the city and run to the tundra not far from there, even though the city was of warmer climate. I meet up with my friend Ale'tar, a frostmourn, we were both thirteen years of age. He was carrying a a wool be in his leather bag for he was staying the night. We get back to the city and start to help around the city. The sun was setting as me and Ale'tar were sitting on a roof of the smith den. I asked him a question that stuck in my head for eternity. "Hey Ale'tar" I asked, "Yes, Gartono?" he replied, "What do you asume being dead feels like?" I asked. We both went quite till he said "I... Am not sure, guess we'll find out later on!". We both laughed, yet, I woudn't be laughing if I had known how soon death was to come. We entered into the house and slowly fell to sleep. We wake like the undead, unsure of what to do. I see my father walking out the door to get back to his work on the sword. Mother made us bread she had made from the guarden. We walk outside and see my father standing and look at the sky with mouth open. As me and Ale'tar are eating the bread, I ask "What is wrong fa-" then I see me and friend staring at the banner over the path as our mouths drop the food we had in them. The banner read "The Decision is finnal! The end portal is now open outside of the city borders!". We all stared at each other then ran to the citys edge where crowds of others stood around a black portal distorting space around it. My grand father on the podiem anounced "We shall now see what is behind the darkness and bring forth the light!". The crowds cheered and screameed in exitement. The arch mage come up to the portal and carfully starts to look into the darkness. His head passes through the portal then pauses, he then screams and runs non-stop away from the portal. A tall black being with purple eyes streaches his nine foot body onto the podium, then a second, then after the third, people started to panic and run also. Just then, the smith slashed the beings with the now finished sword of light. He killed the rest and kept guard of the portal "Close the portal!" he screamed. The elders shut the portal with holy magic and everything seemed to stop in time. The smiths now started to make more swords of light to defend incase the beings came back. After a week of smithing hundreds of swords, the elders said it was enough for now. Later that day, an elder was courious on what was in the portal, so he reopened it even when many were watching, and looked into it to see what was on the other side. He was pulled in quickly as the warriors started to get the swords of light. The portal flooded the beings out as if they were water, yet one cought my eye. It was an elder, he became the arch demon of the beings, then charging at the city. Eight years passed and still fighting off what we classified as the end demons. I was now more equip with the arcane properties and can fight off the demons. For the first time, I saw a demon in the face, as it saw mine. As one charged at me, I blased a could of fire at it then soon burned. I continued to do this for an hour, then the wave of demons stopped. We all left to what we thought was a temporary retreat, which was acculy a trick to have our backs turned when they came. Warriors died as they ran away, others just fell and waited for the inevitable. I ran and hid into the elders quarters that had been put nearly to ruins. As i saw my decieded grand father on the ground, I nearly burst to tears. Instead, I saw a spell book next to him. As i picked up the book, I saw a spell marked in the book that indicated it could make a living being spirit transfered into any unanimated object. I then remembered the baracks my siblings started to work at a month ago. I ran to twords the baracks, a demon then pushed me back and started to open its mouth. I took the book and hit it in the head, thankfuly it went unconscious. I used the marked spell on the armor in one of the warriors living spaces and then my body fell. I was moving armor and more safe than in my real body. I ran to the tundra to help save the only one close to me who still lived, Ale'tar. I saw him ripping apart the demons as he saw me. When he did, he charged at me as if I was evil. I yelled "Stop! it's me!", he then froze. "Gartono?" he asked, "Lets get you ou-" then I nocticed the arch demon, he increased the climates coldness. I started to freeze starting from the feet and hands, then my torso. As my vision started to fade in ice, I saw Ale'tar tackled by a demon. After that last sight, everything went black. I awake in what used to be the tundra, now called Ellador. I manage to stand stiffly, then start walking. I look around to see just a plain land of snow and a few ice chunks. I walk miles before I see the city of elledor, in hope, I run to the city and see if there are any surviviors. When humans saw an old armor set walking it self across town, they started to scream "Baver, Baver!". I woundered who this Baver was untill they brought out there weapons. I ran to the docks, entered a ship, and hid in the cargo. When the boat stoped, I reached the known capital. Hours passed after trying to not be noticed when at that moment, I saw the cathedral. Running into the cathedral, hoping to just soak in the holy water, regenerate my real self, leave and ack like no event took place. I see a human at the end of the hall so i froze to a side wall to hope he wouldn't notice. He turned to see what the racket of walking armor was, he then just turned back around. I threw my self into the holy water to make it look as if someone else threw a set of armor away. The man was startled, then peeked at what was in the water. My bone, then flesh, then the rest of me regenerated. I stood as I saw the man run in terror. I took the armor off then walked out into the suns light. A few years pass and I discover many things of the new world. I make new friends, enemys, and discoveries. I had lost everything that one day of the end demons though. Yet, one thing stayed with me, and it was that one question I asked Ale'tar on the roof in front of the sun set. "Hey, what do you asume being dead is like?". Gallery